


Bad Day

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/1/10 on the Snape_Potter community on LJ.</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/1/10 on the Snape_Potter community on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Harry pushed open the door to his quarters with one hand while trying to balance a large stack of parchments in the other. It had been one of those days, his second year class ending in utter mayhem when a spell backfired badly. Teaching DADA was certainly never dull.

He set the pile of essays down on his desk, deciding that he’d mark them later, and sank down onto the couch with a deep sigh. Just as his eyes slipped closed, a pair of hands began massaging his shoulders gently. 

Harry smiled. The day was definitely starting to look up.


End file.
